


Milestones

by Cryingal



Series: Ironwidow Family [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Italian Tony Stark, Mild Humor, Peter Parker is Natasha Romanoff’s Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark’s Biological Child, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryingal/pseuds/Cryingal
Summary: Milestones during Natasha’s Pregnancy





	Milestones

 

Natasha stares at the little pink stick in her hand.

Positive 

She brings a hand to rest in her stomach underneath her shirt. 

She’s going to have a  _ baby  _ the baby of  _ Tony Stark  _ and  _ Natasha Romanoff. _

I- is she supposed to be happy? She’s dangerous, She has more kill counts than all the Avengers in one room. But, a long time ago, when she was still a hopeful child trapped in a red room she had wanted a husband and baby. 

She knows Tony sure as hell didn’t want Children. Howard had messed him up too bad in the head for him to even think about the possibility. But she thinks about it, he would spoil them rotten. Buy them everything they wanted. Tony always melted at Puppy eyes. 

She feels a warm feeling spread throughout her. 

She needed to talk to Tony.

 

Later that night. When in bed after successfully dragging The man away from the lab she brings up a question.

“What would you think if we had kids?” And ah yes. The Redhead had never been one for dancing around the bush. Tony whips his head towards her eyes wide and confused.

“What?” He croaks.

“Children, us.”

“Ah yes. Tiny Assassins and genius” She hits him in the arm and can’t help but chuckle.

“Be serious” she glares but there’s no heat behind it.

He shakes his head. “I don’t know babe. I mean I would be happy but, scared.” And… that’s a reasonable Answer. 

“Daddy dearest wasn’t the best. So, I probably wouldn’t be the best either” he shrugs.

“You don’t know that” she says defensively. He arches a brow at her.

“What brought the Question up?” 

No response 

“Natasha. What brought the Question up?” He sits up. She reaches out for his hand and brings it to her bare stomach.

“Congratulations. You’re going to be a father” she cracks a smile.

 

-

 

The gel is cold on her stomach. Cold and sticky, Tony has her hand in a firm grip watching the screen with wonder in his eyes. A slow grin is stretching across his lips.

“Well,” Bruce voice is rough. “Congratulations. It’s a boy” he smiles watching Tony fist bump the air and do his tiny dance  _ again.  _

“Do you always have to do that everytime?”

“Yes” he nods while Bruce wipes off the gel of Natasha’s baby bump. “We can finally start painting and decorating the nursery now.”

“We’re not doing blue”

“I know. I was think like, red or gold or both!” He grins. She rolls her eyes. 

“Or purple, I like the idea of a light purple.” He hums. “Purple works too. Although i prefer the Ironman colors.”

“I know, that’s why we’re doing anything  _ but  _ those.”

“Oh come on-“

 

-

“Do you, Natasha Romanoff take Anthony Stark as your lawfully wedded Husband?” The priest asked. Natasha felt tears well up In her eyes and damn it this was her wedding she was allowed to cry. 

However, Tony looked threw seconds away from sobbing his eyes out.

“I do” she smiled. And barely held back her huff when she felt the Baby kick. 

“Do you, Anthony Stark, Take Natasha Romanoff as your lawfully wedded wife?”

“Wellll….” she kicked him in the groin.

“Yes! Yes! I mean- I do.” He wheezed clenching his legs together while the rest of them laughed.

Even the priest had chuckled a little bit too.

“You May now Kiss the bride.” He stepped back and the crowd erupted into cheers. The Rhodey Clan And the Avengers along with close friends from outside of work.

 

Clint was the Maid of Honor.

 

-

 

“We are not naming our son Anthony.” 

“I wasn’t even going to  _ suggest  _ that thank you very much but thanks” Tony glares at the baby name book thrown across their room. 

“This baby is coming soon and if we don’t have a name I’ll kill you with him in my arms.”

“Natasha that is  _ horrifying  _ the  _ fuck _ ” She laughed loud. 

“What about Peter?” Rhodey has suggested. Steve nodding beside him. 

“That could work? Peter Anthony Romanoff or Stark.” Natasha cocked her head. “I think that works too.” 

“Peter it is then” Tony sat up and walked over to the window where the baby book laid and threw it out of the window.

_ “Why” _

“All the names in there was shitty”

 

-

 

“This your fault” Natasha hissed. She was bent over the sink and water was trickling down her leg.

“Yeah yeah you can scream at me in the delivery room!” Tony yelled throwing necessities and unnecessary things In the designer baby bag. 

And sure enough

She did 

 

-

 

A baby was placed onto Natasha’s chest. A new protective instinct overcomes her and she reaches to rest her hands on the baby’s small back. 

“ _ Sono un padre! _ ” Tony yelled throwing his arms up and immediately getting glares and wacked by Nurses. Natasha laughs and stare down at her son.

“Hello Peter. I’m your mother” Her smile widens and voice cracks. But she finds she doesn’t care.

 

“I claim Godfather” Clint blurts out watching Tony rock Peter in his arms

“Ex-fucking-suce me?” Steve hisses from beside him. There’s chorus of languages from around him.

”You’re both wrong I’m Godfather” Rhodey pushes between them grinning when Tony comments a small “He's right” 


End file.
